Patrones Cíclicos
by Nyu Oz Leonhart
Summary: Sería una ceremonia poco concurrida, así que era mejor acabar con todo aquello. La limusina se aparcó en el camino de piedra de un elegante cementerio. Arriba en la colina se notaba el féretro negro y brillante a la luz del día, el que no brillaba era el sacerdote a un lado que parecía conmocionado por la falta de dolientes. YAOI (Kai x Yuriy x Bryan)
1. Chapter 1

**(¯·..·-Patrones Cíclicos-·..·´¯)**

La historia de Beyblade como los personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki

Ok, vuelvo a esto de los fic, espero les guste owo

 **(¯·..·-Nyu Oz Leonhart-·..·´¯)**

Era un día de verano en Moscú, la temperatura oscilaba en los 22 grados centígrados. Los niños de la abadía Voltaire jugaban en los jardines cubiertos de suave pasto verde, todos sonreían, en ninguno se notaba una sombra de dolor o preocupación. Todo había cambiado desde que estuvo allí, la sombra del pasado había dejado esas paredes pero se habían ido de su mente, algunas noches aún tenía pesadillas de sus días allí, cerraba los ojos y podía sentir la frialdad y humedad de las celdas, los golpes, las torturas, el abuso mental y físico… el peor era el mental ese no se curaba con el paso del tiempo. Pero cosas peores habían ocurrido dentro de esas instalaciones, cosas que la mayoría que estuvo allí desconocía, cosas como muertes, experimentos, fracasos y una sola victoria para los científicos y el viejo Valkov.

\- Señor Hiwatari es hora —llama el chofer a través del intercomunicador de la limusina.

\- Lo sé —responde y mira por última vez el que fuera su hogar por muchos años. Presiona un botón y la ventana polarizada se eleva y deja atrás sus recuerdos para concentrarse en los negocios del día, que no eran otros que el funeral de su abuelo.

Su muerte le tomó por sorpresa, un día estaba sano, vivo y al otro muerto en su cama, no era que le doliera su pérdida o que fuera a extrañarlo, solo fue irónico la manera en que se fue, el bastardo había dejado ese mundo de una manera pacífica, sin pagar por ninguna de sus fechorías, y había sido culpable de muchas, quizá no de propia mano pero si era su mente la que maquilaba las peores atrocidades para que soldados como Valkov se ensuciaran las manos. Kai se preguntó si Valkov lo echaría de menos, quizá hubiera deseado ir al funeral. Había rumores de que ellos eran amantes cuando jóvenes, aunque seguro eso cambio cuando Valkov lo cambió por modelos más jóvenes. Supuso que se quedaría con la duda ya que el viejo estaba encerrado de por vida en una de las cárceles más seguras de Rusia.

Descartando a Valkov, había enviado la notificación de su defunción así como los datos de su entierro. En poco había recibido mensajes de sus amigos y conocidos. Su ex novio Rei Kon le daba el pésame, pero no podía asistir al entierro porque estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose cargo de asuntos muy importantes en su aldea. Takao había enviado un mensaje con muchos emoticones de pésame pero tampoco podía asistir porque estaba de gira con las nuevas estrellas del Beyblade. Max por alguna razón no había visto su mensaje o quizá no había querido leerlo. Sergei e Ian habían mandado un arreglo enorme de flores para el funeral pero se excusaban de faltar al entierro y no los culpaba. Por último había recibido un mensaje de Bryan donde decía que él y Yuriy no podrían asistir, no había ninguna condolencia de su parte.

Sería una ceremonia poco concurrida, así que era mejor acabar con todo aquello. La limusina se aparcó en el camino de piedra de un elegante cementerio. Arriba en la colina se notaba el féretro negro y brillante a la luz del día, el que no brillaba era el sacerdote a un lado que parecía conmocionado por la falta de dolientes. Kai bajó del auto avanzó hacia el padre, era claro que nadie iría, las sillas estaban vacías, todas excepto una. En la última fila había un joven, un pelirrojo de impecable traje negro. Había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, su cabello de fuego ya no iba hacia arriba, caía elegante sobre sus blancas mejillas haciendo que refulgiesen sus ojos azules. Era más alto, atractivo y misterioso.

Kai sonrió levemente y al pasar a su lado sus ojos se encontraron, fuego y hielo. Kai siempre pensó eso de que eran incompatibles pero no podrían existir sin el otro. No se dijeron absolutamente nada, pero no necesitaban hacerlo, habían aprendido a comunicarse con el silencio y su presencia era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. Kai tomo asiento en primera fila y pidió al padre iniciar la ceremonia aun cuando el insistió en esperar a mas feligreses.

No fue una ceremonia larga ni emotiva, la tarde empezó a opacarse, quizá lloviera en pocas horas así que se levantó cuando la maquina echaba la tierra sobre el ataúd y llamo a Yuriy para que fueran al auto.

\- ¿No vas a esperar que terminen? —pregunta al estar juntos al pie del automóvil.

\- No, ellos saben que hacer y tengo el estómago vacío.

\- Siempre creía que él viejo significaba algo para ti.

\- Vine a su funeral ¿o no?

\- …—levantó los hombros, no iba a inmiscuirse donde no le importaba— así que ahora eres el heredero de toda su fortuna, deberías irte de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo lo hicieron Bryan y tú?

\- Si, justo así. Olvida todo lo que hay aquí.

\- No puedo, hay un orfanato que atender.

\- Sergei e Ian se hacen cargo de eso —responde tajante— tu solo deberás firmar los cheques y enviarlos.

\- Sí, ellos hacen un gran trabajo. Me sorprende que hayan enviado flores.

\- Bueno… tu abuelo pagaba sus salarios. No son unos ingratos.

\- ¿Y tú? Creí que no vendrías.

\- Bryan dijo eso —dice mirando por la ventanilla, después se concentró en Kai— y Bryan no habla ni piensa por mí, aunque así lo quisiera.

Yuriy Ivanov, en su juventud había sido novio del heredero Hiwatari, eran afines, se entendían y competían en todo aquello que no. Kai siempre pensó que pasarían el resto de sus días juntos pero no había sido así, ni siquiera recordaba porque habían terminado, si él lo había dejado o era Yuriy quien lo había terminado, imaginaba que eso pasaba con los amores de la infancia. No pensó mucho en el taheño porque en cuanto dejaron de participar en los torneos de Beyblade había desaparecido de Rusia, mucho antes que Bryan. Hubo muchos rumores de su amigos, de cómo vivía, de lo que hacía, de con quien se frecuentaba, hasta que se enteró que había sentado cabeza con el idiota de Kuznetzov, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, llevaban ya cinco años viviendo juntos. Nunca le importó, él vivía en su mansión junto a su amante Rei Kon, ahora que terminaron se preguntaba cómo era que Yuriy y Bryan seguían juntos, todos sus conocidos le daban 1 año de vida a su compromiso, él solo 6 meses.

\- Aunque se enfadará de lo lindo —Yuriy sonrió— así que espero que valga la pena que haya venido hasta acá si voy a soportar la clásica ley del hielo de días o hasta semanas.

\- ¿Quieres que me eche a llorar para que me consueles? —Kai también sonríe aunque solo de lado.

\- Eso podría ser, le diré que estabas hecho un manojo de nervios y lágrimas.

\- Como si te fuera a creer, es idiota pero no un ingenuo. Mejor dime cuando te marchas.

\- Mañana, quiero pasar a saludar a Ian y Sergei antes de irme, ya sabes, aprovechar el viaje.

\- Sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando quieras.

Sus ojos se encuentran, Kai sabe que está formulando una pregunta, la curiosidad se le nota en los llameantes ojos de color azul celeste. Esta por escupir la pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde está tu mascota? Kon.

Yuriy nunca había gustado mucho de Rei, quizá por sus caracteres tan diferentes Yuriy frío y orgulloso y por otro lado Rei carismático y amigable. Pero Kai suponía que disgusto de su amigo era porque Rei y Bryan habían compartido historia, no cualquier historia, una intensa. Pero no iba a indagar si su suposición era real.

\- Huyo, la correa no estaba bien sujeta. Fue hace cuatro meses.

\- Así son los gatos —bufó receloso.

El camino a casa se volvió relativamente corto con la compañía. Tan solo bajar los sirvientes les condujeron al comedor donde los esperaba un festín de sopas, diferentes cortes de carnes, ensaladas y postres al por mayor.

\- ¿Esperabas un ejército?

\- Imagine que al menos vendrían los socios del abuelo y sus familias.

\- Sé que era tu abuelo pero era una mierda de persona — suelta sin más

Así era el taheño, con la lengua bien afilada.

\- Estuve aquí en varias ocasiones —esas palabras llaman de inmediato la atención de Kai— para la diversión, ya sabes.

\- Tú y mi…

\- Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, es cosa del pasado. Ya no me afecta.

Pero comen en silencio rodeado de servidumbre que les cambia los platos, les rellenan las copas de vino, acercan las tazas de café así como los platones con pastelillos.

\- No puedo más —Yuriy deja su servilleta sobre la mesa y corren a retirarle lo platos.

\- Vayamos arriba —agradece con un gesto a la gente a su servicio y lleva a su invitado arriba, a su habitación.

\- Tomaré una ducha antes.

Se encaminó al baño, conocía la habitación de Kai y al parecer más cosas de la mansión, Kai no quiso pensar en ello, se sentó en la amplia cama y miro una revista, sus hojas mostraban al pelirrojo en uno de sus recientes trabajos de modelaje, había cambiado mucho desde que lo había visto, ahora estaba maduro y mucho más hermoso que antes. Entendía porque Bryan no quería dejarlo solo un segundo.

\- Hey Kai, dame algo de ropa.

\- Siempre tan mandón.

Kai arroja la revista y lo encara, el pelirrojo estaba desnudo frente a él, secándose el cabello goteante. Por los dioses, era aún mucho más perfecto en la realidad, la piel de fina porcelana, los marcados músculos, el abdomen plano, las piernas largas, delgadas pero fuertes y lo que colgaba entre sus piernas. Kai tragó duro y se preguntó cómo Bryan desperdiciaba algo así. Tuvo que contenerse para no arrodillarse y lamerle la pecadora agua que se atrevía a rozar su cuerpo.

\- No traje nada, Bryan podía sospechar y encerrarme en el sótano.

Vuelve a la realidad y se desliza con torpeza hasta el armario donde sacó ropas de dormir limpias.

\- ¿Y como te escapaste?

\- Le dije que iba por pryaniki a la pastelería.

\- ¿Y como vas a contentarlo cuando vea que sus pryanikis nunca llegaron a la mesa? ¿Lo esperaras cuando vuelvas desnudo en la cama y esposado a la cómoda?

Kai esperaba algo con detalles sucios para satisfacer su morbo, pero obtuvo una limpia y contagiosa carcajada por parte del pelirrojo.

\- Eso hubiera funcionado años atrás, ahora somos más —tomo la ropa y se vistió— somos una pareja más madura y comprometida. El sexo ya no es todo en nuestra vida. Además quien dice que esos pastelillos nunca van a llegar, llegaran, directo de Rusia.

\- Quien diría que Bryan se volvería tan perfecto.

\- Bryan no está ni cerca de ser perfecto. Pero es perfecto para mi

Se tumba en la cama de Kai y busca algo en el televisor. Por su parte Hiwatari entra al baño con los sentimientos encontrados, primero feliz por ver a su amigo con esa alegría, nunca había visto ese gesto en él, parecía en paz y enamorado. En segundo plano estaba furioso por que fuera Bryan el imbécil Kuznetzov quien le provocara tal felicidad. Se bañó con agua fría sacando la envidia de su mente, debía estar satisfecho por Yuriy y su estable relación. No era culpa de ellos que Kon le abandonara. Termino con la cabeza fría así como todo el cuerpo, se puso algo de ropa antes de salir.

\- Vete a otro cuarto —dice Kai viendo como su cama ya estaba invadida por completo por revistas, almohadas desordenadas y una bolsa de papitas.

\- No sabía que eras fan mío — muestra la revista donde salía en la paginas centrales— aunque esta no hace justicia a mi perfil.

\- ¿Ves las fotografías pegadas en mis paredes? No soy fan tuyo

\- Quizá las usas para hacerte una paja.

\- ¡Eres un demente!, ahora lárgate de aquí. Hay un montón de habitaciones para que uses una.

\- ¿No temes que el fantasma del viejo venga a asustarte? Mejor me quedo aquí.

\- ¿Es que acaso quieres meterme mano mientras duermo?

\- No habría mucho que tocar —nuevamente esa risa contagiosa.

\- Idiota, duérmete de una vez.

Yuriy le da espalda al televisor entrando en la cobijas y se acomoda para dormir. Kai resopla entre dientes pero no hace nada más por echarlo. Recoge algo de sobre la cama y apaga el televisor para acostarse a su lado como en los viejos tiempos, todo igual que antaño. Sonrió levemente.

La mañana había sido ajetreada, Yuriy tenía el tiempo contado y antes quería pasar donde sus amigos de equipo. Eso significaba poner los pies nuevamente en la abadía a la que había jurado no volver, pero allí estaba Kai Hiwatari rodeado de niños que cantaban y le llevaban de la mano donde tío Sergei. La oficina que antes ocupaba Valkov ahora era el lugar de trabajo de Sergei; archiveros, un escritorio y fotografías en todos los muros de las exitosas adopciones hacían que el espacio fuera acogedor.

\- Aquí están los pryanikis, Yura. Horneados esta mañana —informa Sergei sin querer indagar porque los necesitaba— Kai, lamentamos no haber asistido, como vez aquí hay trabajo de sobra.

\- No tienes que disculparte.

\- Uno de los niños descubrió un pasaje hacia los laboratorios hace unos días y hemos estado tratando de resolver ese asunto. No saben el lio que se hizo.

\- Creí que habían clausurado todas esa zona —Yuriy se dejó recargar en el sillón.

\- Lo hicimos pero han aparecido pasajes secretos de esos que adoraba Valkov.

\- Deberían mudarse de abadía, esta tiene demasiados secretos.

\- ¿Y a dónde quieres que nos mudemos Yura? No hay abadías vacías en espera a que nos mudemos.

\- Tienes aquí a un tipo que se pudre en dinero, seguro puedes mudarlos Kai y deshacerte de este sitio. Si pudiera ya hubiera puesto un par de bombas aquí para desaparecerlo.

Sergei y Kai miraron al taheño pero este no hizo casa de sus mohines.

\- Como si ustedes nunca lo hubieran pensado, hundir todo esto en piedra y polvo, sé que no fui el único en pasar un infierno aquí.

\- No, pero el lugar no es lo que hacía el infierno, eran las personas —asegura Sergei.

\- Díselo al niño que creyó haber encontrado el laboratorio de Frankenstein, seguro te tiene pesadillas —se defendió Yuriy— en todo caso debo irme, no debo perder el tren —se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás y una cortina de finas hebras volvieron a su sitio enmarcando sus facciones.

\- Te perderás el tour.

\- No necesito ninguno. Conozco cada sitio de este mugrerío…. De lo que era este mugrerío —corrige tras el ceño fruncido de Sergei— gracias por los panes.

Ambos se despiden, Kai insistió en acompañarlo al tren, no hubo muchas despedidas, solo un apretón de manos antes de que el pelirrojo se adentrara en el andén. Buscó un carro vació, pero antes de subir se giró a mirarlo y dijo algo antes de subir.

Kai no lo escuchó pero entendió perfectamente los movimientos de sus suaves labios. Decían: destruye la abadía.

 **(¯·..·-Nyu Oz Leonhart-·..·´¯)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(¯·..·-Patrones Cíclicos-·..·´¯)**

La historia de Beyblade como los personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki

Ok, vuelvo a esto de los fic, espero les guste owo

 **(¯·..·-Nyu Oz Leonhart-·..·´¯)**

Capítulo 2

Dos semanas trascurrieron desde la muerte de su abuelo y por extraño que pareciera extrañaba al viejo. La mansión le parecía más grande y silenciosa así que decidió pasar el tiempo libre en la abadía, quizá pudiera ayudar a Serguei con el asunto de los lugares no deseados.

Apenas pasar la puerta de entrada escucho un gran ajetreo, muchos niños se aglomeraban para escuchar, Kai también se acercó y presto atención al pasar.

— Encontraron huesos de humano —dijo uno de los niños mayores— eran muchos.

— ¿Esto era un cementerio? —preguntó otro.

— No me gusta —sollozo uno de los más pequeños.

Kai no tuvo que escuchar más para ir directo a la oficina de Sergei, todos los educadores estaban allí y hacían mucho más ruido que los niños.

— No podemos seguir así, ellos nos sobrepasan y se las arreglan para hacer incursiones durante la noche —se quejaba la actual novia de su amigo rubio, quien era educadora en la abadía.

— Los más pequeños están sufriendo pesadillas, no podemos hacerlos dormir.

— Tranquilos ya resolveremos esos problemas —Sergei parecía cansado— ¿cómo va la clausura de los dos primeros túneles?

— Ehh —Kai se aclaró la garganta y los maestros notaron su presencia— es tiempo de unos cambios— dijo al rubio y este asintió.

Encontrar otro lugar con tales dimensiones había sido un trabajo duro pero nada imposible para las empresas Hiwatari. Habían tardado una semana en acondicionar el lugar y en mudar a los niños a su nuevo hogar, que estaba más cerca de la ciudad y tenía jardines más amplios y lo que era mejor, ningún pasado turbio. Lo único que hacía falta era deshacerse de la antigua construcción. Y eso algo de que se ocuparía personalmente, aunque hubiera deseado que el pelirrojo le acompañase.

Bajó de su convertible y entro al vacío recinto, sentía la necesidad de visitarlo antes de decidir qué hacer con esa propiedad. Ahora sin nadie dentro era más frío y los ecos recorrían cada piedra. El pasillo principal que daba al comedor y el gimnasio primario. Doblando la esquina estaba la oficina de Boris, la que usaba para aparentar, porque sabía que un nivel más abajo estaba la privada. Sus pies lo llevaron por ese camino que de niño había recorrido una decena de veces, la puerta ahora estaba clausurada pero basto un par de golpes para derrumbar el muro de tabla roca. Dentro estaba oscuro, tanteo la pared hasta encontrar el apagador y la luz se encendió.

— Idiota Sergei, no cortar la electricidad de esta zona —pensó en los bastos recibos de energía— todo allí estaba intacto, el escritorio, los archiveros, aquella silla deslizable y tras una bandera (ahora desgastada y mugrienta) de su país había una puerta oculta que conducía a su habitación. Allí había sido la primera vez que había visto a Yuriy, cuando el pelirrojo salía con un hematoma en la boca y las ropas rasgadas y el por su parte pulcro como una muñeca entraba para recibir el mismo entrenamiento privado.

Salió de inmediato no dejaría que los recuerdos desenterraran sus miedos de infancia, avanzó a los calabozos, el lugar predilecto de Bryan, ese niño arrogante y orgulloso que prefería una paliza a humillarse, aunque Boris sabía una y mil maneras de obtener lo que deseaba así que Bryan no había escapado de sus manos ni de su perversión.

En lo más alejado estaban los laboratorios donde investigaban acerca de las bestias bit, y en el ala contraria estaban las habitaciones. Kai suspiró, vender aquel lugar no iba a ser nada fácil, a menos que lo quisieran como museo de torturas, pero eso significaría que alguien escavaría muy al fondo, descubrirían los secretos horribles del lugar y muchos, incluido él serían el ojo del huracán. Kai no deseaba revelar sus más profundos secretos, no quería que nadie se enterara de todas su humillación, de los abusos, de las penurias, de los maltratos bajo el nombre Hiwatari. No, todo debía ser destruido, de las cenizas podría crear algo nuevo.

Estudio los planos, agregó los pasillos que no estaban incluidos, y para no dejar pasar nada, se obligó a sí mismo a inspeccionar cada habitación, cada posible entrada, cada ducto, cada armario o pared falsa. En dos semanas había encontrado otro calabozo, una enfermería que parecía más una sala de tortura de alguna película gore, dos pasillos a baños privados dignos de un rey romano y una pequeña recamara junto a la enfermería de pesadilla, el cuarto era austero, había solo una silla pesada de metal en el centro; con correas en los reposabrazos, en la parte baja de la silla. Una lámpara colgaba del techo y en la pared ennegrecida por el tiempo y el moho había colgada una tablilla con hojas amarillentas que habían sido comidas aquí y allá por algún insecto. La escritura era casi invisible en la primera hoja, no pudo adivinar qué era lo escrito allí, la segunda estaba en mejores condiciones, pero apenas alcanzo a ver trazos de la palabra más grande al inicio de las hojas y era un "ecre". Kai suspiró y cambió de páginas hasta que encontró una que entendió sin esfuerzo, hablaba de un experimento con algunos de los internos de la abadía, la creación de soldados perfectos. Seguramente eran los primeros intentos de Boris por tener al ejército ideal, la técnica era antigua, de la primera guerra mundial, se sometía al individuo al dolor, a luces, a silencio, a frío y demás barbaridades creadas por perfectos lunáticos que dominarían la voluntad con un par de palabras de activación.

— No tenías límites ¿Verdad Boris?

Miró la siguiente hoja, era una lista que iniciaba con un año, el nombre y la palabra fallido, era una lista larga, al parecer se había investigado incluso antes de la llegada de Boris, la siguiente hoja estaba en pésimo estado, comida por todos lados. En la última línea solo se leía el nombre "Yur".

El estómago de Kai dio un vuelco y su pecho empezó a sudar frío, quizá solo fuera coma de su mente que quería encontrar información donde lo existía nada, Yur no significaba Yuriy, debían existir muchos nombres rusos que iniciaran con esas letras… aunque no le venía ninguno a la mente, aun así ni siquiera estaba el año, pudo haber sido un Yuri de décadas atrás antes de que ellos estuvieran allí, y sobre todo, el sabría de eso, Yuriy sabría de ello, no era un secreto su formación a Cyborg.

Respiró más tranquilo, debía deshacerse de todo eso antes de que su mente se volviera más loca que la de Boris o su abuelo. Salió de la habitación y corrió hasta el aire fresco de la tarde. Subió al auto cuando notó que la tablilla con las hojas seguía en su mano, en un movimiento de repulsión la arrojó al asiento trasero para meter las llaves en la hendidura y correr su auto tan rápido que las sirenas de los policías pronto fueron puntitos parecidos a estrellas rojas y azules que se perdieron en el firmamento.

Kai no trabajó en los siguientes dos días, se lo paso descansando, mirando esas antiguas películas caseras que había hecho con Rei, extrañaba al chico, no costaba admitirlo pero no podía negar ese sentimiento. Quizá, solo quizá podría doblar un poco su orgullo e ir a China a pedirle que volviera, le pediría que le ayudara a hacer un parque o cualquier cosa encima de la abadía. Rei era bueno es esas cosas, quizá hasta abriría un comedor comunitario y el mismo cocinaría, seguro eso lo haría muy feliz. Sí, Kai estaba seguro que lo que necesitaba ahora era esa paz que le daba Rei Kon.

Sonrió al televisor y apago la pantalla para coger el teléfono, llamaría a su hangar y programaría el vuelo. El pib de la línea abierta le recordó al silencio que Rei hizo por torturantes segundos, antes de decirle que no iría al entierro de su abuelo. Lo necesitaba en ese momento y Rei simplemente le había dado la espalda. ¿Por qué ahora correría a sus brazos? ¿Qué cambiaba ahora y el momento vulnerable de la pérdida de su único familiar? La voz dentro de la cabeza de Kai hizo tantas preguntas que terminó por colgar el teléfono. Tomó su abrigo, la cartera y las llaves del auto.

Desactivo la alarma y cuando iba a subir miró la tablilla, había un número anotado así como una dirección. Kai identifico enseguida que se trataba de uno de los bancos más seguros de Rusia, el número debía ser de una caja de seguridad, él no tenía la llave pero ya que su abuelo estaba muerto imaginaba que tendría que hacer algunas llamadas a importantes abogados, pedir algunos favores y _Voilá._

Justo como planeó, Kai estaba esperando en una lujosa sala color marfil con una impresionante alfombra roja que se extendía por toda la sala, seguramente estaba hecha a mano. Los floreros dispuestos armónicamente por toda la sala estaban repletos de hortensias blancas y rojas. El lugar olía a poder y dinero, seguramente no le gustaría a Rei, a Rei no le gustaban los lugares ostentosos, era más del tipo simple, claro era un pueblerino, se mofó y mientras sonreía un hombre de impecable traje negro le pidió que le siguiera. La oficina igual de elegante con gente elegante que pedía su firma aquí y allá, montones de papeles que leer y ser firmados para llevarlo a una sala blindada con una mesa, una silla y una única caja metálica, le entregaron la llave antes de dejarlo solo.

Kai notó lo delicado del trabajo de la llave, era antigua pero complicada, un verdadero artesano podría hacer un tesoro igual, y seguramente esa llave llevaba a otro tesoro, uno invaluable. Insertó la llave y su corazón de desbocó, las manos le temblaban cuando el clic dijo que estaba abierta y levantó la tapa con cuidado. Kai perdió el aliento al mirar la única hoja de papel con un par de palabras anotadas. Dobló la hoja y la guardó para dejar la sala.

 **(¯·..·-Patrones Cíclicos-·..·´¯)**

La cama crujía con el movimiento, jadeos de placer hacían eco en la habitación, unos roncos y otros extasiados. Bryan Kuznetzov estaba sobre su esposo, hacían el amor de la manera que los rusos lo hacían, desenfrenados, apasionados, ardientes.

— ¡Calla, los vecinos vas aquejarse otra vez!

Yuriy sonrió y mordió el cuello ajeno que tenía a su alcance, apagó sus jadeos aunque Bryan gruñía por el dolor y la excitación volviendo más fuertes las embestidas. La cama ahora se quejaba, la cabecera golpeaba contra la pared. Yuriy soltó la piel del cuello y tras un ronco gemido los movimientos pararon. Las lechosas manos de Yuriy acariciaron la piel de la espalda del ruso mayor, hizo caminos en la piel perlada por el sudor hasta tomar el mentón ajeno y dejarle un beso suave que término con una mordida.

— Aún sigo molesto —musitó Bryan.

— ¿Aún? ¿No vas a olvidarlo jamás?

— No me gusta que me mientas y omitas información — los verdes ojos se concentraron en los azules de Yuriy— me asusta pensar que no volverás jamás.

— ¿Y a donde voy a ir?

— Con Hiwatonto

— Kai y yo tenemos historia, pero es historia antigua. Tú eres mi presente —le abrazó— y no me iré nunca de tu lado.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo juro —le soltó apenas para hacerse una cruz sobre el corazón con el dedo— por la tumba de mi madre.

— Por suerte el idiota solo tiene un abuelo, ya no tendrás que ir a consolarlo.

— No lo consolé, solo asistí a un funeral.

— Pero te quedaste en su casa —Bryan frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y donde querías que me quedara? Todas las bancas del parque estaban apartadas.

— No digas nada más, estoy molesto.

Bryan se dejó caer sobre el pecho ajeno y se quedó allí mientras las manos le rodeaban y besos llenaron la coronilla de cabellos pálidos.

— Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero no quiero.

— Ve, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, pero te prometo que haremos algo especial esta noche.

— ¿Tú nunca estás satisfecho? —alzó la mirada sonriendo como un niño.

— Pensaba en otra cosa —susurró a su oído algo y Bryan sonrió más ampliamente— llegaré temprano.

Entre besos Bryan se levantó y cubrió el cuerpo de su pareja con la sabana mientras se metía a bañar, cuando salió Yuriy estaba dormido, no se atrevió a despertarlo y dejó su hogar en silencio. Cinco minutos más tarde el teléfono sonó.

—Bryan, el teléfono —se giró y al no obtener respuesta manoteó hasta coger el aparato— Diga —dijo adormilado.

Del otro lado se escuchó un tono familiar diciendo palabras que no tenían sentido

—Nieve, familia, campanilla, cero, plata, espada.

Yuriy abrió los ojos, las pupilas se dilataron, la respiración se tranquilizó, una voz monótona respondió a su interlocutor.

—Listo para obedecer.

 **(¯·..·-Continuara-·..·´¯)**


End file.
